Love, Blood and Acceptance
by iiSkySky
Summary: All the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf heads on an adventure to reclaim Erebor. During the journey, Fili falls in love with a girl which is half elf half dwarf. Kili also manages to fall in love with a girl who is dwarf but raised by Thranduil. Thorin Oakinshield doesnt like the two girls at all since Thorin hates elves ever since the attack of Smaug the dragon. Will he ever accept?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking around in a forest, lost and not knowing where I was going. I kept looking behind and sideways for anything such as a track or a way out. It was getting darker by the minute. I was getting worried and nervous. I kept hearing rustles and noises around me.  
"What's a girl like you doing in these dangerous parts of the woods?" I turned around to see two men standing, questioning my appearance.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost and I don't know where I am" I replied back. The two guys that stood In front of me looked like fighters with their swords and bow and arrows. One was blonde with plats in his hair. He seemed to be happy, and the other one was a burnet. He seems very serious.  
"Would you like to come with us? We're heading to the shire" the blonde one asked. I just smiled and walked with them.  
"My name is fili" as the blonde one spoke up.  
"And I'm kili" said the other one.  
"I'm Cassie" as I smiled at them.  
"Lovely name" fili spoke again. I just replied with small laugh. After what seemed to be hours of walking we got to know each other more. They were heading to a meeting with other dwarves to try and get their home land, the lonely mountain back from the dragon smaug. Kili and fili were brothers, kili was an expert and the bow and arrow, and fili was very good with swords. I didn't talk much about myself, because as soon as I found out they were dwarves from the lonely mountain, I knew that me, being a half elf, wasn't a good idea to tell them. The dwarves of the lonely mountain wanted help from the elves in battle but they backed away and on that day became enemies from that day.

We arrived at a small house, partially under the ground. The door opened as fili and kili introduced them selves.  
"Fili"  
"And kili"  
"At your service" the said at the same time.  
"Oh, hi. I'm Cassie." I stuttered, I didn't really know what to say. After that we walked into the house, another large and scary looking dwarf greeted kili. I Just hid behind fili, hopping no one would talk to me.  
"It's okay, he's a nice one" fili said to me. I just nodded and stayed behind him. There was another dwarf inside, he was short and had white hair and a long white beard. I saw a table surrounded by chairs and decide to sit down in the corner. Later on kili and fili sat either side of me. I guess they could see that I kind of nervous and scared.  
"Who is this lady" the big, scary dwarf said. I guess his name is dwalin, after kili talked to him as I heard his name being mentioned. I didn't know what to say. I was scared I might say something wrong. So I stayed quiet and stayed at the table.  
"We found her lost in the forest so we helped her and bought here" as fili spoke up. Dwalin looked at me like he was disappointed and walked off into the kitchen with the other dwarf, balin. The door bell rang and bilbo ran to answer the door, he was annoyed, I could hear a whole lot of other dwarves tumble in onto the floor. I just stayed in the corner, hoping no one would notice me. Some dwarves tend to be smart and could possibly could tell I'm a half elf. After what seems to be the most horrific dinner I've ever seen. We all sat down. There were 12 dwarves but 1 was late. I started to get to know everyone else's name. But no one still noticed me. I noticed fili kept looking at me. He just smile. He made me feel safer. There was a hard but short knock on the door. Everyone went quiet and looked at each other with concern.  
"He's here" whispered Bofur. We all went over to the door. I was nervous, I could also see it on fili's face. Bilbo opened the door. The dwarf standing at the door looked serious just like kili when I first meet him.  
"Thats thorin. He's our uncle. And the king of the lonely mountain" fili said. It felt like my heart jumped in my throat. Thorin and I had made eye contact. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with the sharpest knife stuck at my throat. I couldn't breath. He was chocking me.  
"HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR US, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE" I was nearly out of air. Fili tackled thorin which pushed him off me.  
"What are you doing uncle" Fili yelled out, I could see fili was angry. Thorin stood up and stared at Fili in shock.  
"Who is she and what is she doing here?" He questioned Fili.  
"We found her lost in the Forrest" fili said."And decided to help her."  
"Don't you realise that she is part elf?" thorin said, trying to turn everyone on me. They all looked at me. I finally got some air back. I stood up still struggling to breath.  
"Then she can fight with us. if she's skilled" said fili. I stood in front of fili facing thorin in the eye. I wanted to get some things straight.  
"Thorin, I know you hate elves. But I'm only a half elf and half dwarf. I left my culture behind. I ran away from it. Forever. I don't want to be part of it. I never did. I've been alone for 16 years now. I've trained myself and I fight orcs and trolls. And...Yes, I'm skilled with swords." I said without any fear. I got my bag and I walked out the door away from everyone.  
"She could fight with us, it will help. She's skilled. And orcs and trolls cant keep up with elves or smell them, she looks like a dwarf and she's naturally skilled with swords " as fili tried to convince his uncle.  
"Well too late, she's gone now" thorin said.  
"We'll sleep here and at the first light were set off on our adventure." Thorin demanded, but fili was upset. I set into the forest alone in the dark.

The next day they set of for their adventure. The horses were ready and when their way on their way, bilbo decided to come with.  
"Is it just me or do you guys see someone in a tree up there?" Asked balin. They all looked up.  
" I'll go see what it is" said fili. He climbed to the top to find me. I was unconscious, and limb.  
" it's Cassie, the girl from yesterday, but she's unconscious" fili said.  
"Forget her and let's move on" demanded thorin,  
"you just expect us to leave her here?"said fili. He just said fine and headed off. He got me on my own horse but I was still unconscious. We trekked for hours and when it was dark, we decided to camp in a cave. Fili, balin and Bofur inspected me.  
"She has been poisoned, probably ate a poison berry, of some sort, but not too badly. She'll come back soon" said Balin. Fili sighed with relief. Before the sun came up the next morning, I woke up. Not noticing that thorin, kili and fili were awake. I was coughing hard. Fili came over to make sure I was okay, he seemed really protective over me.  
"I'm fine" I said to fili before he asked. Thorin came over to watch. I looked at thorin.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you thorin, i'll leave now" i said as I tried to stop coughing. I got my things and started walking out. Fili glared at thorin.  
"It would be nice to have an extra person with us in battle I guess" fili made thorin say. Was he really saying that? I couldn't believe what he was saying. i turned around. He smiled and walked away. I was really happy.  
"You should get some sleep while you can. We have a big day day soon" fili said with happiness. He was probably right so I lay down again and almost fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

When We woke up the next day everyone was ready to go. We set off on our horses. We went through forests and small hills. We trekked for half a day but we came closer and closer to faint screams until we all got off our horses and observed the scene. Kili was running ahead of everyone but stopped a few meters behind so they couldn't see him. There was a young girl about my age being held by three bandits, one of them was standing I front of her, talking to her. We were all hidden behind the trees, so they couldn't see us. I could faintly hear him talking to her,something like  
"I'll get a good price for you" but she wouldn't be able to talk back because he had tied rope around her mouth. The leader of the small group of bandits was reaching out to her cheek. He was rubbing it softly but with the other hand, he was taking out his dagger. Probably ready to kill her. Kili took out his bow and arrow and focused on the leader, he fired his arrow and it plunged deeply into the his back. He fell to his death. The girl took out a small blade from what looks like her hair, and stabbed the bandit behind her in his neck, then she quickly took the rope off her mouth, and threw it on the ground, then, without even looking she threw a small dagger that was strapped to her upper thigh and threw it behind her. It hit the last bandit in his chest and he slowly fell to his knees and died. The girl walked over to the him and took out her small blade from his chest, cleans it and puts it back. Kili ran over to her assistance.  
"Are you okay?" He ask. She just looked up and glared at him in surprise.  
"I'm fine" she replied as she picks up her sword and bow and arrows that the bandits confiscated from her.  
"I'm kili by the way" he said.  
" thank you kili for saving me. I'm Natasha" as she replied. The rest of the dwarves came out and I followed fili, holding his hand. He had his sword ready for any other hidden bandits. Natasha came over to me , ignoring everyone else, She looked me right in the face and stared in amazement.  
"Have i ever seen you before?" She questioned.  
" you look familiar" I answered back.  
"Are you dwarf" she asked.  
"Yea. Sort of. I'm half elf and half dwarf."  
"Oh, I thought so. I'm a... Well...something like that, you see I was raised but elves but I am full dwarf by blood" she said. I looked at thorin. I could tell he was angry. She looked over at him too.  
"Oh. I see...You are the people from the lonely mountain" as she looked at thorin. He glared at her as if to say 'don't talk to me, you are not worthy of my presents'  
"I would of helped if I could but my father wouldn't have allowed it" she went on to say.  
"Who is you father" I heard Kili say  
"What you are doing here, your a long way from the blue mountains" she changed the subject, but I think I was the only one to notice.  
"Uncle. What if she can help us fight? And she can help us get through the door to the lonely mountain" kili said in excitement, he kept still for a while. Everyone was looking at him.  
" Fine. But we better hurry. We're behind schedule as it is". We set of later that day. Natasha and I became close friends, almost immediately. We talked about each others lives. All of a sudden kili and fili burst into laughter and looks at us. We stared back at them. My eyes were focused on fili, and his on me. He turned back around as I blushed.  
"What was that all about?" Natasha questioned, I just smiled at her.  
"Let's set up camp here!" Thorin called out as everyone started dismounting, I jumped down and looked over at Natasha, who was being helped by kili, he held her hand as she jumped off her horse. As I watched kili and Natasha from afar I heard fili say to me.  
"Are you alright?" When I turned around I saw fili standing in front of me.  
"yea , I'm fine" I replied as I pulled my bags of my horse and placed them on the ground, I knelt down and started make a bed to sleep on for the night.

A few hours later we were all sitting around a fire that Bofur had made for us.  
"Is anyone sitting here?" I heard fili, I looked up at him and smiled.  
"No" I said softly as he sat down next to me  
" looks like I did bring it" we all heard bilbo call out as he passed what looked like lettuce to Natasha  
"Thanks" she took it and pulled off a couple of leaves then put the rest away.  
"What is that?" I faintly heard Kili said, she turned to face him. I couldn't make out the rest of their convosation because we were sitting on the other side of the fire to them  
" Hey fili" I whispered  
"Yes"  
I looked at up at him,and since I was laying on the floor and he was leaning on him elbows.  
"Do you think Thorin hates me?"  
"What do you mean? Why would he hate you?" He replied  
"You know...? Cause I'm half elf?!"  
"No, I don't think you have anything to worry the other hand... Natasha, well she is different" he kept said in low tones just in case thorin was listening  
"Why?"  
He looked at me in disbelief.  
" You really don't know?"  
I shook my head .  
"Her dad, is lord Thranduil, the great elvish king, the ruler of them all, the one how left thorin and gave him no help when he most needed it"  
I wasn't sure how to react, that's why thorin was upset and it must be hard for him to watch her get along so well with Kili, I looked over at them. He was sitting up and she was laying on his legs. He was playing with her long brandy tinged hair, as he ran his fingers through it as she giggled at him as they stared into each others eyes. Thorin cleared his throat, quite loudly, as if to notify them that everyone else was still present. Natasha sat up next to him. But they kept on talking...quietly.  
"We should probably get some sleep, we have a lot of trekking to do tomorrow" thorin called out as everyone got comfy for the night. Fili had moved his bed next to mine. He smiled as he lay down next to me.  
I couldn't get to sleep for what felt like hours, I was so cold and my teeth started chattering.  
"are you cold?" Fili asked me, I couldn't reply, my cold face wouldn't allow it. Fili came over to me and huddled with me.  
" My body heat will warm you up" I heard him say as I felt him curling his arms around my body. I turned my face and looked at him  
"Thanks" I smiled as we fell asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up just to find Fili still attached to me, so I turned to face him and lay gently on his chest, he adjusted a bit and we lay together for a while before others started waking up. Thorin kicked Fili's legs. Thorin stared at me giving me the evils, I just looked at him.  
"Get up" he said harshly, I sat up and started getting my things together. Fili looked at thorin as he left in a huff. Natasha ran to my side.  
"Good morning Cassie" Natasha squealed in a more than happy tone.  
" Looks like someone had a good sleep!?" She carried on. Fili had packed his things and was ready to go much as the other dwarves. I jumped on my horse and started trekking in the line with the others. It felt as of we were never getting out of this forest.  
"How much longer until we get out of this forest, uncle?" I heard kili call out from the back of the group.  
"Not far, but she should head towards those mountains" as he pointed ahead. We all just sighed.

Kili and Natasha was behind on their horses talking and laughing. I could faintly hear them talking, Thorin kept looking back at them. I could tell he wasn't very happy. Fili was up the front by thorin. I could hear bits of the conversations going on, Kili was saying how impressed he was that Natasha was an archer . They kept each other company and once every while they would burst into laughter. Everyone could tell they liked each other. Dwalin kept looking over at me. His presents scared me. I'm guessing he didn't like me very much, just like thorin. He was looking at me when He pulled out a knife... Slowly. He started to sharpen a piece of wood as he rode his horse across from me. I just gave a big sigh.

Suddenly An arrow shot past all of our heads into a tree further on. We stopped and looked back where it came from. Fili and Natasha broke out into laughter.  
"Sorry" kili said trying to contain his laughter. Some of the dwarves laughed. It made me smile, but for thorin... It made him furious. He jumped of his horse and stormed back to kili.  
"You stop this nonsense now, kili. Do you think this a joke?" Thorin said with a deep angry voice while looking at Natasha. They both looked down as to say sorry. He stormed past me and gave me an evil look while making his way back to his horse. I guess you could say he hasn't so much approved me or Natasha yet. We just kept trekking forwards. Fili was still by his uncle talking. Dwalin still giving me odd looks and kili and Natasha still laughing at the back...quietly just in case Thorin was listening.

There was rustles in the bushes. Twigs snapping. Something didn't feel right. It was cold and very lightly snowing. I was beyond freezing. Everyone else was fine. I faintly heard from the back.  
"It is Just me or is it freezing" Natasha said trying to stop her teeth chattering.  
"Here you go" kili said as he pulled put a thick, warm coat over Natashas body. They looked at each others eyes, and both blushed.  
"Thank you" Natasha said looking at kili. Mean while I was practically frozen, I couldn't move. My fingers felt like they were gone. The coldness was my enemy.  
"RRRAAAHHH" I heard a loud noise from the back but I couldn't respond. I was too cold. Thorin turned around and shouted "ORCS! THEY'VE HUNTED US!" They came from all directions as arrows flying around us. Kili and Natasha both took out their bow and arrows and started firing. I was still on my horse while everyone else was down in the fight. I couldn't move.  
"CASSIE." as I heard fili's voice. He ran over to me and saved me from the oncoming arrows. But I was unconscious from the cold darkness that crept into me.  
"Cassie? Wake up" fili's said as the darkness surrounded me.  
"we have no chance, RUN!" Thorin shouted. Arrows were flying past our heads. Fili lifted me up into his arms and started running. A arrow hit Natasha's arm as she yelled in pain.  
"Natasha!" Screamed kili.  
"I'm fine! Come on! We have to get out of here! " Natasha demanded.  
All the dwarves ran in different directions. We all split up into three groups. Luckily we weren't alone. Me, fili, kili, Natasha and thorin were together. And the other dwarves spilt up into 2 groups and ran off. We ran as fast and far as we could. The orcs lost us.

We headed for a safe cave under ground. We started a fire and got settled in. I was still unconscious. Freezing from the cold. Pale lips and white fingers. Fili stayed close to me to make sure i was okay and held my hands to warm them up. Natasha got hit by an arrow in the forearm luckily it was her left arm. Kili was helping her get it out.  
"Don't touch it, it hurts" moaned Natasha with concern.  
" you'll be fine. I promise. It will be quick" as kili pulled out the arrow, Natasha screeched in pain. Kili reached out for her hand.  
" all done, see? It wasn't that bad." But Natasha stayed quiet. Kili lifted up her head and wiped the tears that trickled down her cheek. Thorin wasn't happy. He kept looking at Natasha and kili.

The next morning I woke up. Not knowing where I was. Fili was laying next to me which made me feel safer. He was asleep. I scanned the cave we were residing in. Thorin was standing facing away from me at the entrance of the cave, so I could only see the back of his head. Natasha was sleeping on kili chest. But by the looks of it, Kili was awake, staring on the caves roof and playing with Natasha hair as she slept. He looked at me and gave me a small smile as if to say welcome back. Thorin turned around and saw me awake. He just gave me a cold look. I stood up, releasing fili warmth as I walked over to the edge of the cave to clean my cuts. From the corner of my eye I could see kili throwing rocks at fili. Typical brothers. I walk outside the cave as Natasha was waking up but still laying on kili chest, she was only half awake though. She gave me a friendly smile as I give her one back too.I walked outside and cleaned all my cuts and just sit outside and look at the landscape. I could hear that Natasha started to stand up and get ready for the day. Her arm was bandages up and looked sore. But I bet she could cope with the pain. Pain was the lest of her worries.  
"You know he was really worried about you." I heard a voice behind me. I see kili standing there.  
"Who? " I asked  
"Fili! He wouldn't leave your side after you were knocked out from the cold. I can see he really cares about you...and likes you" he added  
"And how would you know this?" I asked again  
" we're brothers are we not?".  
'Well that is true' i thought to myself. I just turned back around and thought to myself about what he said. Kili went back to sit down, next to Natasha as she propped herself up and leant against the wall of the cave. I went back into the cave, and thorin was still watching me, my every move. Probably thinking i'll do something bad soon. I can do anything without thorin looking and scowling and at me. Kili sats by the wall as he throws rocks at fili trying to wake him up while Natasha came and sat next to me handing me talked about where the other drawers have gone. Fili finally wakes up and gives kili a "go away" look. He laughed and pointed at me. Fili looked over at me.  
"Cassie!" He said running over to me and giving me a long hug. He was happy that I have finally awake warm body made me feel so comfortable. "Alright, that's enough fili" thorin said. I could tell fili was upset as we departed from our hug. He walks over to thorin as I just go and sit on my bed.I look over to kili and Natasha, they are sitting down in a blanket with kili's arm over Natasha's shoulder as she leant on his chest  
"Urgh" Thorin grunted "I'll go find us some food " he mumbled to himself as he picked up his sword and threw it over his shoulder  
"We should probably look for the others before dark" Fili said before his uncle could leave  
"Or at least our horses" Kili called out. Thorin stopped in his tracks and turned to face them  
"We won't have enough time today, but first thing tomorrow we can head out" Thorin said as he made his way out of the cave and into the fresh layer of snow lying outside the caves entrance.  
" I'll go pick some stuff" Natasha said  
" Do you need some help?" Kili asked her as he stood up  
"I doubt that you know anything about berries and mushrooms,  
you know the edible kind" she replied  
"That's not very nice, I could learn" called after her  
"Fine, hurry up then we haven't got all day" she yelled over her shoulder "We'll be back before dark". Natasha and Kili had left the cave into the cold afternoon snow. Fili was poking the fire so it didn't go out, as I sat on a blanket. After a while he came and sat next to me. His arm wrapped around my slightly cold shoulder and I snuggled into his warm body. We had fallen asleep...Together.

When I woke up, I looked around. Everyone had returned. Thorin was sitting in the corner of the cave, while kili was cooking the bore he had managed to bring back and Natasha was lying on one of the blankets thrown on he floor, eating some small red berries. Kili started ripping the ore apart he gave a leg to Thorin and held out some for me, I took it as I sat up and leant again, this caused Fili to wake up. He looked at me as I bit into my dinner and sat up to get some for himself.  
" I thought you were a vegetarian? Like Natasha" Kili called from the other side of the cave  
" No" I replied " I left when I was six and stared eating meat when I couldn't find anything else in the forests that I lived in"  
"Oh" kili said as he looked down at Natasha lying on the floor  
" Here try this" I heard her say to him  
" So you left when you were just six years old...this makes you..." Thorin paused  
"22" I replied in confidence, thorin glared at me. I heard lots of laughs and giggles come from Natasha and Kili before Thorin finally said  
" enough, you two" he seemed quite annoyed at their happiness.

Before long we were all settled down, with food in our stomachs and a nice warm fire going. Natasha was lying on Kili as they softly talked to each other. While Thorin was asleep of to the side and fili was lying behind me holding on to me, he pulled me closer towards him and nuzzled his head into my neck as I slowly fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up in alarm, I could hear someone screaming.I looked over at Natasha across the red embers of the fire, she was crying.  
"Shhh shh shhh, it's okay, you're alright" I heard kili say to her as he held her in his arms, she kept on sobbing and pushed her face into kili's body  
"It's okay,you're alright, I'm right here, it was just a dream" he kept repeating. Thorin, Fili and I were all staring at her and kili huddling together, I stood up and walked over to her  
"Hey" I said in a soft, loving voice " are you okay?" I felt as though she was my responsibility. Kili didnt want to let go of her, but he did so i could talk to and comfort her.I sat down next to her and hugged her for a few minutes, kili went and sat in the entrance of the cave, giving me and Natasha some space to talk. Out of he corner of my eye I could so Thorin roll his eyes and go but to bed, fili put more wood on the fire to keep us all warm.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked Natasha when she had stopped crying. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me and shook her head then turned away from me and faced the wall as she lay down. A dream could upset someone this much. Then it hit me, she was raised but elves,  
Which means she could have been raise as a foreseer, they get visions, sometimes in dreams but mostly at random times of day, and when they get them it puts their minds in a lot of physical pain. So I left her to recover When I went back to my bed with fili, kili looked at me and I nodded then he ran back to her side and cuddled her as they lay together.  
"Is she alright" Fili asked me  
"Hopefully" I replied that was all I could say at the time. I lay in Fili's arms and let my mind wander.

"Get up" said a harsh voice "Don't make a noise" it urged, I got up and realised it was Thorin.  
"Why? What's out there?" Questioned Fili but Thorin ignored him and woke up Natasha and Kili. Natasha pulled out her bow and arrows and made her way to the entrance  
"What are you doing?" Thorin whispered  
"I'm going to see what is out there!" She whispered back to him  
"No stay here you'll get yourself killed" he called after her but it was to late she had made her way out into the white snow. It was a while before she returned. And when she did, she stormed in the cave and collected her things.  
"What happened? What was out there?" Kili questioned, but she ignored him  
"We need to go now" she announced, sounding annoyed and angry, Natasha made her way to the entrance but before she could get out her path was blocked by a elf, she looked up at him  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled at him.  
" I had you followed, and now you must come with me, it's time to go home" he said as Natasha glared at him.  
" I'm not going back to that place" she yelled back at him. Kili,Fili, Thorin and I were all confused 'what is happening' I thought to myself  
" Can we finish this conversation..." He looked back at us "Elsewhere!" He whispered. Natasha threw her things down and pushed past him, and stormed outside,  
"I apologise for her" he said to us "she's going through a lot right now" he said as he followed her out the cave.

"They've been out there for hours. Do you think she's okay?" Kili asked as he watched them from the entrance  
"I'm sure she's fine" Fili reassured his brother, to be honest I was worried about her too.  
"Common, we must find the other dwarves. We have no time left" thorin demanded He started to pack his bags  
"Uncle Thorin, we can't just leave her out there, we have to wait for her to come back" kili whined. Thorin started to leave and stopped in his tracks. He looked over at me and fili. fili groaned as he told Thorin  
"Uncle Thorin, we have to wait for Natasha." I just nodded my head in agreement.  
" would you rather have the other dwarves dead or one we just met? And she'll probably find us again" Thorin hissed back.  
" fine. You guys go and i'll wait for Natasha here. I'm capable of waiting by myself" as kili looked at all of us. Thorin just gave him the evils and walked out of the cave. By then me and fili's bags were packed and ready to go. We were walking to find the other dwarves. The bird noises and animal around us were scaring me. I want use to adventures like there. There was a loud squawk in the forest in the distance. It scared me. I have a quick scream.  
"Are you okay" fili asked  
" ye-yea. I'm fine. I'm just scared of what out there"  
" you'll be fine with me and thorin...come on" as he gave out his hand to me. I took his hand. He pulled me close to him as he put his arm around my shoulder. I just held onto his back. I felt safer. As kili was still waiting for Natasha to return. It was starting to get dark again.  
" the elves probably took her back, I have to go after her!". He his bags and started heading to the elves palace in a hurry. He had no time to loose.

"What was that noise?" I asked in concern?  
" it just a bird or something" fili said  
"I'm sure that wasn't a bird."  
"You'll be fine"  
" no, I think Cassie is right. There is something out there". Thorin spoke up. My heart raced. I stayed close to fili. We were all quiet. It was a deadly silence that lingered around.  
"Who's out there?" Thorin shouted. We had our weapons ready. I had my own sword that was made for me. Fili had is two swords out and thorin had his axe ready.  
" no need to be scared my friend. It's me, Gandalf." We all turned around to find Gandalf the grey wizard standing there.  
"Gandalf, what are you doing here?" Thorin spoke up.  
"I heard you were going on a adventure to return back to the lonely mountain. I thought I might help"  
" so now you reply to our invite, aren't you a bit late"  
" a wizard is never late, nor early. He arrives precisely when he means too." Very wise words came out of his mouth.  
"Very well then, we must keep moving.". They were finally on there way toward their next destination. But smart, old Gandalf tricked Thorin to take the secret passage way to Rivendale. Only to get help from elves to be able to read the map that Gandalf didn't have the skill to read.  
"You tricked us. This was your plan all along?" Thorin spoke up.  
"We need their help. And we have questions that need answering. There are no ermines here except the ones you choose to be with" wise words Gandalf spoke. They headed towards Rivendale as it was the only way forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha has been captured by her brother to bring her back to her home back in Rivendale in high demand from her father. Kili has gone after her and finally arrived at Rivendale. He stormed into the place demanding to see Natasha.  
"Where is she? I have to have her back!" As kili demanded  
" I'm sorry dwarf, she back to her home now. She's not allowed to see anyone. Hopefully she has learned her lesson" lord Thranduil said.  
" she belong with us. You can't keep her jailed up for no good reason. She must be set free!." Lord Thranduil just looked down at kili as he dwarves are shorter that elves.  
"No. She doesn't belong with you. She belongs here. Forever." Lord Thranduil called the guards out.  
" GUARDS! Take this...dwarf out of the palace at once" he ordered. Kili disobeyed him and took out this bow and arrow. He fired two shots hitting each guard in the leg. Purposely not killing them.  
" you silly boy. Do you really think you can beat me?" Lord Thranduil teased him. And two guards came running from behind kili and caught him, holding his arms so he couldn't escape. He we captured and couldn't get out. He was held against his will.  
" now listen little dwarf. Go back were you came from or else serious dam-" lord Thranduil was cut off.  
"KILI!" A voice from behind lord Thranduil squealed in excitement. Kili looked up and lord Thrandrill turned around to find Natasha standing on the other side of the overly large room. She started running toward kili . He managed to untangle himself from the guards. Nothing could stop them now. Natasha and kili was so happy to see each other. They ran to embrace each other with a hug and ended up twirling around as Natasha jumped into kili's arms and then their lips met. Kili gave Natasha a soft passionate kiss . They didn't matter about anything else. Kili and Natasha being together was the perfect thing.  
"I missed you" kili whispered into Natasha's ear.  
"I missed you too". They were both so happy. Lord Thandrill wasn't as much, he pulled Natasha off of kili and threw her on the floor, she jumped to her feet and pulled out three daggers from her hair, but before she could do anything, a loud voice echoed through the room  
" KILI! HOW COULD YOU? I'VE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LET ME DOWN" thorin shouted with his sword in his hand sprinting towards kili. He was beyond furious. Kili's eyes widen with fear. Thorin swung his sword at kili but kili dodged it and fell to the ground. Thorin give kili another swing but in time, kili took out his sword and blocked thorins sword. Tears was running down thorins cheeks.  
"Why kili? Why? ... Why must it be her? Why an elf?" Thorin sobbed as he dropped his sword. Kili stood up and looked at his uncle right in the eye.  
" uncle thorin. You can't choose love, it just happens. It can come in all shapes and sizes. Just because I'm a dwarf doesn't exactly mean I have to fall in love with another dwarf. Yes, I know Natasha was raised by elves, but she technically is a dwarf by blood, and I love her. If you can't respect that... Then so be it." The words came out of kili's mouth like a perfect speech. He walked over to Natasha and held here hand.  
"Uncle thorin. It would mean the world to me if you can just accept me and fili being in love with elves. I love Natasha. And I'm sure fili loves Cassie." Fili put his arm around my shoulder. I felt so happy. But we were all scared of what thorin was going to say, hopefully Kili's speech had worked. And to our surprise. He dropped his sword. Looked down at the ground and said:  
" my nephews, fili and kili. I understand. You both love Cassie and Natasha. I just haven't realised, you are growing up so fast. But your right, nothing is wrong with falling in love with an elf." Thorin said finally lifting up his head. Fili gave me a kiss on my head and I put my arms around his body. The rest of the dwarves that we had found in the woods as we walked here entered the door. Thorin was crying tears of joy. I think? Gandalf, in the other hand was proud.  
"I'm sorry fili, kili Cassie and Natasha" . We all walked over to thorin to give give him a hug. The other dwarves soon joins in squishing us all.

We apologies to lord Thranduil and he accepts. We stayed the night and we were ready to set off the next day. Fili and I were both in love with each other. But not as much as Natasha and kili. He cuddled me as we fell asleep and he gave me a 'good night' kiss on my forehead. He's been my personal heater for the last couple or weeks. We lay together, and in that moment I felt as if my life was getting better.

When I woke up, Fili looked at me as he gently brushed hair off my face and whispered  
"Good morning, beautiful."  
I smiled as I looked up at him. Everyone else was asleep, including Natasha and Kili, Natasha was lying on kilis chest and his arm was wrapped around her body.  
Fili leant in towards me and held my chin with his warm hand. Then He brushed his hand past my check and stroked it through my hair. He came closer to my face and gently rest his forehead on mine, our noses touched. I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of my lip. I closed my eyes as Fili gently pushed his mouth closer to mine. We kissed for a while and Then he moved his head down towards my neck and gently kissed me, and returned to my mouth. We kissed for a while, as we lay together i could feel fili's hand running up and down my body. Just then Thorin woke up. And stared at us. We must have woken him. He looked at us and slowly got up, I don't think Fili noticed him because he didn't look up at him,then Thorin quietly left the room, trying not to disturb us. It was perfect. But we heard laughter come from the other side of the room. Kili and Natasha and the rest of the other dwarves were awake. We made striking eye contact with everyone. We all just laughed. "Morning kili, fili cassie, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber and thorin " Natasha said in a warm tone with a lovely smile. They woke up one by one, and Starting to make breakfast from the meal from last night. Me and fili just stayed in bed, while everyone getting up. We cuddled as kili walked past and winked at fili. Typical brothers.

After breakfast, we started to pack up out things and head out wards on our adventure towards the lonely mountain. Natasha said goodbye to her dad with a long hug and gave the dwarves everything they needed on their trip. The elves let us borrow new horses, so out trekking would be faster, but we thought the orcs would leave them alone but they didn't. We were still being hunted.  
"I'm afraid the orcs are still hunting us. There closing up on us" Gandalf said from the front.  
" we must get ready to fight! They will attack anytime!" Thorin warned us. We left our horses in a safe place got out swords ready. Fili was being really protective. Like he wouldn't let me fight. He would stand in front of me and protect me with his life.  
"Fili, I'm fine to fight" pushing him out of the way.  
" I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you" weeped fili.  
"Don't you remember? I've been training almost my while life! I'll be fine. ". He just sighed and carried on. Arrows flew past out heads. We all jumped to the ground. Loud horns pierced the silence. We heard the foot steps of the wargs heading towards us. From all direction. Natasha and kili let a few arrows into the forest. Moans and loud screams came from the directions. We knew where they were. And there were more than expected. We ran into an open filed to see more clearly, but out of the forest came about 30 or so orc's and wargs. Ori tried to fire a stone with his slingshot. The orcs just laughter. There was an arrows coming towards Natasha. Kili wrapped his arms around Natasha body and pulled it towards him. They fell to the ground.  
"That was close!" Natasha whispered to kili as the lay on the floor  
"We can do this! " as kili stared to to Natasha eyes. They smiled and helped each other up. The orcs were creeping up closer and closer.  
"ORI! Look out!" I screamed. I took a small knife my boot and flung it towards Ori. Bofur tackled Ori to the ground as the knife went flying into the wargs head. That was too close. Everyone was fighting. Gandalf setting out spells making ghastly sounds.

We all fought off about 20 orcs. We were tired and exhausted. Everyone had cuts and bruises. We needed help. But there was none. Once again, our only option was to run. So we did. Back to our horses. Arrows and spears flying our heads. They were impossible to dodge.  
"ARRRGG" as a small blade hit the back of my shoulder.  
"Cassie! " fili shouted out. Looking back at me.  
"I'm fine, just carry on!". We ran to our horses and head of as fast as we could. We lost them again, but that time it was too close. We found a hide away in between some cliffs. We all ran into the cave. Everyone was panting and out of breath. I fell to the ground and fili ran over to help me.  
"Cassie? Are you okay". Fili asked as thorin ran over to help me too. The pain was taking over my body. I had enough, I took my own hand and pulled out the short blade. Blood gushing down my back. Fili grabbing a bandage and wrapped it up. I felt horrible, I was shaking from blood loss and shock. Everyone was sitting inside the cliff cave while I was sitting outside alone. Kili and Natasha was on shifts looking after the horses and play fighting. Kili had his arms wrapped around Natasha's body from behind.

I was cold but I didn't care. I didn't know what to do. I was still in shock and my wound was sore. Fili came and sat next to me  
"You okay Cassie?"  
"Yep" I said with a straight face.  
"I'm just cold and sore, nothing that bad" I spoke up again. He just sighed and put his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. I started to fall asleep. I was warmed by his body heat. At least it wasn't snowing anymore.

"Fili, it's your turn to collect some wood for the fire" Thorin protested. I turned my head as much as I could before the pain was too much,  
"But I don't want to leave Cassie, by herself" he whined  
"Well too bad, there is no one else to go out, most of them are injured and the ones that are not are on guard" Thorin left, expecting fili to go.  
"I'll be back soon, okay?" He whispered to me as he gave me a long tender kiss. I was by myself, but not for long. Natasha sat down next to me and sighed.  
"Are you alright?" She said softly. I just looked out into the forest, ignoring her question  
"Aren't you meant to be on look out or something" I mumbled  
"Oh... No, Kili is going to come get me when it's my turn on lookout" she said. We sat in silence for a while before she blurted out  
"You seem upset" I turned to face her  
"I'm just in shock about earlier, and my shoulder still hurts" I replied. Natasha took off the bandage and looked at my wound  
"What are you doing" I panicked  
"I'm just looking at it, it might be infected" she calmly said  
"And what could you do if it was?"  
"I could collect some thing and try and heal it a bit, I picked up a few tricks from the healers, when they were healing my arm" I hoped she is right.  
"Hmmm... Yeah this looks a bit infected, I bet I could get some things to clean tha." she was cut of by the sound of Kili's voice  
"Natasha" he called "come on its your turn" as he grabbed her waist, pulling her up so she was standing. She just laughed and said  
"I will go and find some stuff for you later, I've got to be on watch now"  
"I'll help you...uhh...on watch" kili said making Natasha smile a bit more. They both when on horse duty.

Hours went by, it felt so slow. Fili has returned from collecting wood and Thorin, Bofur and dwalin came back with him. Kili and Natasha were having fun. They started naming the horses, with their mixed names. They both called their horses 'kilsha' and 'natili'. I was laughing while I could hear them from the hideout. We all sat in our beds and ate dinner and once in a while you would hear crunching from outside, Natasha eating apples or some cabbage leaves. I could see everyone was hungry, Digging into their food like it was their last meal.  
"Alright, time to get some sleep. We have a lot of trekking to do before we get back to our home land." Thorin spoke up. Everyone was getting ready for bed. During the night you could hear little giggles and squeals come from Natasha and kili. Everyone was asleep except for them and me, because my wound kept throbbing and kept me awake. It was hard to sleep.

It was the early hours of the cold, harsh morning. Just then Natasha quietly walked in, and came over to me, she carefully knelt down next to where I was lying and placed a strange looking collection of leaves and twigs.  
"What is that?" I whispered before she left, her eyes lit up  
"You're awake!" She squealed, "oh no did I wake you?" I looked at her in amusement and shook my head while I tried to sit up, she held my arm  
"Don't move" I kept my pose as she ground up all the leaves and things and gently rubbed it directly on my wound, it stung like crazy, I tried to keep i straight face but ended up crying  
"I'm so sorry, but the only way I can heal this, is for it to hurt, and I will sting for a few minutes" she apologised "should I wake up Fili for you?"  
I couldn't say anything, so she grabbed Fili's arm and shook it, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up  
"What? What's wrong?" He questioned. Natasha just pointed at me and said something I couldn't make out, I felt Fili pull my body towards him, he hugged me until the pain was bearable, Natasha roughly turned me around so she could inspect my wound and to her surprise it was gone.  
"Thank you" I whispered to her, she looked at me  
"No problem" she whispered back "anything for a friend" she smiled  
"Yeah, thank you" Fili exclaimed  
"It okay...really" she smiled again. Suddenly Kili appeared at the entrance  
"I've got to go" she whispered trying not to wake the others as she walked over to Kili, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out the cave. Fili and I cuddled as we leaned against the walls of the cave, I was falling asleep on his chest, when I heard someone run into the cave and crouch down at the entrance. I looked up and saw Natasha and Kili squatting in the entrance of the cave  
" What's going on?" I whispered, kili looked back at me as Natasha pulled out her bow and fired an arrow into the coldness of the night. The noise woke everyone up, they were all confused about what was happening. I could see Natasha slowly walk out into the night. Kili went to follow her but she stopped him  
"Stay here" she whispered and pushed him back in the cave. He wasn't happy about it.  
"No, I'm not going to let you go out there by yourself" he panicked " We don't even know what's out there" he carried on " it could be dangerous" he called after her but she didn't listen to him and left anyway.  
"What going on ?" Thorin had woken up, and didn't sound too happy  
"We were on guard and I heard something coming towards us, so we ran in here and now Natasha is leading it away from the cave, to save all of us." He panicked. Kili walked around the cave, fili comforted his distressed brother  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine!" He said as he hugged Kili.  
"I'll go after her and make sure she's okay!" Thorin persisted, kili walked over to him  
"Thank you!" He exclaimed "but why would you go after her, I thought you didn't even like her?" Kili blurted out the same thing that was on my mind and probably everyone else's  
"Because," thorin paused " You love her, she is important to you and you're important to me. I just want you to be happy, and if that means letting you be with her, I can live with that?!" Kili hugged thorin,  
" thank you" he whispered again. Thorin nodded and left the cave with his axe in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hours later before thorin returned. He was carrying Natasha over his shoulder and her bow and arrows in his hand. He dropped the bow on arrows on the floor, and everyone crowed round them, as he gently lay Natasha on her bed that she shared with Kili. Kili knelt down next to her and checked for a pulse, it was weak, but it was still there...slightly.  
"What happened?" I asked thorin "what was out there?"  
"Trolls, eight of them. She killed about three, by herself before they finally got hold of her and he quietly replied. I went over to where he was siting and grabbed his face.  
"What are you doing?" He said in shock as I turned his head  
"You're hurt" I stated  
"It's not that bad" he said as he tried to push my hand away, but I kept inspecting his wounds, he had a lot of them. I pulled his sleeve up, so his arm was showing, and revealed a deep cut on his forearm. He winced as I was cleaning it.  
"Thanks but you didn't have to do that" he mumbled  
"It's no problem" I was happy to help him.

It was cold, and had started snowing again. My shoulder still hurt a bit, but thanks to Natasha it was so much better. Bofur made some food for us, it was soup.  
I grabbed a bowl for myself and one for fili. He was sitting on the side of the cave. I gave him a bowl and sat down next to him. As we were eating I looked over to where Natasha was lying, she was still unconscious, and had bruises and cuts all over her face and body. Kili was sitting next to her and wouldn't let anyone come close, it was almost as of he was guarding her. Just then Gandalf sat down next to kili, and kili became alert and looked at Gandalf.  
"Kili my young dwarf" he started "If you will allow me to, I can try to heal her. But that is entirely up to you!" Kili was alarmed by one word.  
"Try?" He mimicked "what is that suppose to mean?"  
"It means I'm not sure if my spell will work or not but I will try!?" He was almost yelling now.  
"No" kili replied. I looked at him in shock and surprise,'why wouldn't he let Gandalf try and heal her?" I thought to myself  
"And why not?" Gandalf queried  
"You said TRY, that means there s a chance that she might not make it" he grabbed her hand and held it softly within his own "and I don't want to take that chance" he carried on, I stood up and walked over to him  
"Look kili, I know how you feel, I don't want anything bad to happen to her either. I know you care about her, but sometimes you need to let other people help out. And if that mean putting her life in Gandalf's hands, you might not have a choice not, and you may just have to accept that fact" I said to him as I sat down, he hugged me closely, gently smothering his face into my neck and shoulder. He looked up at me, I could see he was crying  
"So is Gandalf healing her or what?" I heard fili say, I could tell he was  
confused. Kili nodded and grabbed Gandalf's arm  
"You hurt her, or mess up." He paused "and I have no problem killing you. You got that?" He threatened. I took Fili's hand and we walked outside with kili following us.

I wasn't sure what was happening in there. But after about an hour or so I heard Natasha screaming, kili stood up and ran to the entrance. We ran after him. When i got there, Natasha was sitting up and kili was holding on to her. I was relived.  
"Are you okay?" Kili asked her, but before she could reply Gandalf called out  
"She still needs some time to recover! Leave her rest"  
We were all worried about her. He heard galloping noises outside coming closer and closer. I hid inside the cave next to the entrance so I could attack when they came in, but before they came in they spoke a familiar voice.  
"Thorin. Son or Thrain. I'm here to help Natasha." We all looked outside the cave too see the one and only Jester.  
"May I ask what your doing here?" Thorin spoke up as jester entered the cave.  
"I'm jester. As you would know. I'm from the elvish kingdom. I'm here t help Natasha with her wounds." Jester spoke  
" how did you even know she was hurt!?" Kili said from the back of the cave. He was angry.  
" I have motion and feeling senses. I could tell she was hurt right away. " jester walked over to Natasha. Kili face lit up with anger.  
"I'm not going to let you touch her, for all we know you might just be in disguise trying to-, but kili was cut off but thorins hand that's been placed on kili's shoulder.  
" it's fine master kili dwarf. He quite known for his psycho power. Natasha will be in great hands." Gandalf slowly let the words roll out. Jester gave kili a warm smile as kili let jester inspect Natasha. A good long 10 minutes went by before jester spoke again.  
"Mmmm. Well, I think I should take she back to Rivendale to be checked out further. She a small bite mark under her hair line on the back of her neck. It's possible that bite could be frey spider. You only get them this south down." They all looked to jester in amazement.  
"But" is all kili could say before giving out a long and hurtful sigh. He knew it would be the best for Natasha.  
"Besides. She'll be back in the next day or two. Well find you and give her back to you anyways. She'll be fine" jester said.

Jester and still unconscious Natasha left off. Kili trying to hold back his tears. He just stomped off and sat down where Natasha just lay. Once again I sit outside the cave. I kept thinking of Natasha, hoping shell be okay. Also hoping kili would manage. Fili sat down next to me and wrapped a blanket around us.  
"You okay cassie?" He whispered into my ear  
"Yea. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Natasha and kili."  
"They will be fine. It will be over in a day or two. Kili is my brother. He'll manage. . . . I hope." I sat back and let my head rest on fili's chest. He kisses my head and wrapped his arms around me making me feel warm.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I was the first one to wake up for once. I noticed that kili was missing. I looked all around the cave, in and of finding him. I couldn't find him anywhere. A huge branch fell I front of me. Luckily not squishing me. Kili jumped down after the branch. It gave me a fright and made me scream.  
"What are you doing?" I tried asking him. He didn't answer back. He kept silent. I think he was upset from Natasha leaving. But it would only be a day or to right? Not that long. He walked over the the side of the cave. There stood thousands and thousands of cut up pieces of wood. He stayed up all night cutting these? I guess he could sleep. Thorin and some of the dwarves ran out screaming towards us.p but they stopped in their tracks.  
" we heard cassie scream and a loud noise?" They all looked behind me to see what I saw. Kili endlessly cutting up wood. Seconds later fili runs out trying to put his boot on while still shirtless. I guess he woke up later but they went back inside not noticing that fili was still standing behind me.  
"Kili. You've got t get some sleep! You won't be able to fight. Natasha will be in perfect hands. Nothing will happen. I promise." I tried convincing him.  
"And how do you know what huh cassie? How do you know that she'll be fine. You can't read the future now can you?" He broke the silence with angry tone.  
"Look at yourself. Your tired. In anyways, the worst thing to that would happen is that Natasha could get a cold" I spoke again  
"What if she gets worse? What if they can't help her? What if they are too late?"  
" that's unlikely to happen." He didn't answer. I grabbed his wrist before he took another swung at the wood.  
"I promise on my LIFE she's be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen" I looked at him right in the eyes. He shook of my hand and spoke again  
"Arnt promises meant to be broken?". i signed. Giving up and tried to tell him k was helping.  
"Can you just see I'm trying to help you?" I turned and walked away pushing on fili's shitless body away. I gave up. I did all I could do. Before I could enter the cave I felt fili's warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me in.  
"NOT NOW!" I screamed. I tired wriggling and squeezing out but he was too strong. I tired screaming and that didn't help. I was out of power. I just gave in and fell towards the ground as fili went down with me.  
"It's okay, you tried. He's just upset" he whispered. I felt his muscles on my back. I just signed. I couldn't be bothered. His grip let go giving me a chance to escape. I stood up and ran towards the cave. He just managed to grab my jumper. I was getting frustrated. I turned my shoulder giving him a serious tone.  
"Kili!". He just sighed and let go. I went to the gave and sat down facing the wall. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. My concerns about Natasha drowned my thoughts and mind. I fell asleep. Luckily we stayed in this cave for a couple of days so we could recover from our fight. Fili saw me asleep and came over. He put a blanket around me so I wouldn't get cold. When I woke up it was the next morning again. I practically slept 20 hours. Wow. I scanned the cave. Everyone was awake. Kili was sitting in the corner of the cave where he and Natasha slept. I could tell he was still angry and upset. I hope he will be okay, and I hope he didn't get the wrong idea yesterday when I stormed off. I just wanted him to know that Natasha is in great hands and she'll be fine. It felt like I mucked everything up. Like I do all the time. Maybe next time ill try to stay out of everyone else's business. I stood up getting breakfast that bomber and Oin made. On my way I was fili standing at the door looking at me. He seemed upset. I walked over to him. His face lightened up into a small smile. I have him a big hug.  
"You felling better today?" He asked.  
"Yea. I'm sorry thou from yesterday. I was just stressed." I replied  
"It's okay. I understand. You were just trying to help." He said when we parted from our hug. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked over the the fire.  
"You go sit down, ill get breakfast for us." Fili demanded. I went to go sit down. As I was siting, I saw kili sharpening a piece of wood.  
"I'm sorry kili for yesterday" I tried saying. He just looked. P and gave me a small smile. He seemed in a better mood today. All of a sudden, I heard thorins voice from the other end of the cave.  
"Common, hurry up. We have to leave and set off today. If we don't leave soon. We won't make it to the lonely mountain in time so open the doors! Well leave right after breakfast." Everyone agreed. Fili came back over with his and my breakfasts.  
"Aren't you cold? You've been walking around shirtless and its just stopped snowing outside." I asked fili  
"Yep, I'm fine. If I'm cold I can just cuddle up with you" he said giving me a small but cute smile.

After breakfast we loaded our horses and set off. Kili was pretty quiet than usual. Me, fili and kili were trekking together. I felt really sorry for him. He must miss Natasha a lot. A least on the bright side she ain't going to be gone for that long. Kili and fili were talking to each other. Fili tried to make him happier. It was working, only a little bit thou. I decided to walk in front of them heading towards Dwalin.  
"Hi dwalin" I said trying not to sound annoying.  
"Morning miss" he said back... He called me miss? Wow. Never heard that before.  
"Why did you use to hate me?" I questioned. He looked back at me and looked forward again. He sighed and answered my question  
"I didn't use to hate you. I just thought... There was something weird with you that's all."  
"Are you saying I'm weird." As I gave out a small smile.  
" not weird weird, but as in. I thought you were strange. I would have to say I thought you were planning something bad upon us." He said. It sounded confusing but I got what me meant. He started laughing quietly to myself. I would never be able to plan something upon them. There's only one of me and fourteen of me, but I was relieved that he didn't hate me anymore. Thorin shouted front the front  
" does anyone have a problem trekking at night?" I didn't mind it. And it didn't seem like the others did too. So we did. We trekked right through the night. Most of us weren't that tired since we got about three days rest. The next day kn the or mint we all hopped of our horses to have a stretch. Everyone's butts were sore. I was funny to be honest. We had some food that was left over and kept going with our journey. We heard results in the bushes. We were all alarmed. Before we could get our swords and weapons out. We saw jester standing getting us with a smile. Kili looked up seeing it was jester too. His face lit up and was dully alarmed  
"Where is Natasha!?" He asked  
" oh don't you worry about her. She's right behind me. She'll be here in a few minutes or two. Your welcome." Was jesters last words before he scattered off. Well that was fast. I wonder why he had to leave in such a hurry? We heard trotting coming towards us. It was Natasha, but only to find a horrible discovery.  
"Um.. Who are you? " she spoke up. Everyone gasped and looked at kili.  
"What?" Kili pierced the silence.  
"Who are you people? Do I know you?" She repeated again jumping off her horse.. Kili jumped off his horse too and ran towards Natasha.  
"You don't know who I am?" He asked. She just nodded. She grabbed his horse and ran off.  
"Kili!" Thorin shouted  
"Kili, wait!" Fili said running after him it's his horse. They ran off but knowing thorin, he would find them. Everything got dramatic. Everyone was questioning each other as Natasha just stood there. Even she was confused.  
"You don't even remember me Natasha?" I questioned here. She just nodded her head again.  
" you are helping us get back the lonely mountain. Thorin oakinshield is now the king but the evil dragon smaug took over and made the dwarves leave and scatter but were reclaiming it." I spoke up again.  
"Oh wow. I guess that sounds right" said Natahsa. We convinced here to come join back in but fili and kili were still missing. Thorin started to look for them but after a few hours we found them. Kili was sitting against the cliff in tears as fili tried comforting kili. I hopped of my horse heading towards fili and kili. Kili saw me and stood up. I stopped in my tracks.  
" you promised of your life that she'll be fine. I was just starting to believe in you." Kili said. I've never seen him so angry before.  
"You swore!" He said again. Ke pulled out a little knife slowly. Fili stood I front of me to defend me.  
"Kili, this will be all fine! Well figure this out!" Tears came down his cheek. He walked over to Natasha.  
"I am so sorry, I wish I could help." Natasha said  
" I miss you already" kili said back. He lifted up Natasha's chin. They both looked onto each others eyes. Kili went in for a kiss. Giving the last kiss to the person he loved most. It was a sweet, long passionate kiss. Natasha pulled away giving kili a slap. But then, her face lit up. You could see the smile creep back into her mouth.  
"Kili?" She said. Kili smiled. He was speechless. Her memory came back. There bodied touched giving each other a tight, perfect hug. Parting the hug with a kiss. Kili was happy again and speechless.  
"Your back!" Me and fili screamed. We were all happy. Thorin, fili, the rest of the dwarves and I ran into a big hug. We hugged and laughed it all out. Eveything was perfect between kili and Natasha. We all parted as Natasha and kili enjoyed the moment. Fili wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.  
"Isn't this romantic" he said while giving me a kiss on my head. we looked over to the clouds as the sun was setting over the forests. It was the perfect colour. I lay there with fili, after everyone had returned to the safety of the cave. Fili and I were sitting near the edge of the cliff. He was leaning up on his elbows, he gently kissed my head as I lay next to him.  
"This is perfect." He whispered "being here...with you...I couldn't imagine anything better..."he started to blush. I leant towards him and kissed his soft lips, they curled around mine, his hand held my body and pulled me closer to him, until finally our bodies touched. He swiftly pushed me so that I was lying on the floor and he was hovering over me. Fili's lips were slowly making their way down my neck, as If they had a mind of their own.

Suddenly Thorin appeared out of nowhere, he looked embarrassed. As soon and fili and I saw him, we sat up in alarm. Thorin looked down, towards the ground.  
"Um...I can come back if you two are busy!" He was trying not to make eye contact  
"No that's fine"I stuttered at the same time as fili called  
"Yeah we were kinda busy!" We looked at each other in confusion  
"Yeah...so dinner is ready...if you guys want it!" Thorin quietly mumbled to us.  
"Okay! We'll be there in a minute" I called out to him as he retreated to the cave.  
"Come on, we should go now!" I turned to fili and said, as I stood up and pulled his arms.  
We made our way back to the cave. And when we got there, everyone was sitting around the fire. Natasha and kili were as happy as ever, they were sitting with each other, she way trying to feed him some of her lettuce and berries. Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at us.  
"Hey fili" kili called out from the silence. Fili and I both looked at him  
"Did you have a good...time?" He continued, just the everyone packed up in laughter.  
Except for Thorin. Who was still in shock. And wouldn't look at me.  
"Aww kili, that's not very nice" I heard Natasha say in the background "you should apologize!" Kili looked at her  
" it was a joke, they know that" he tried to reason with her, but she just pouted at him, kili sighed, and once everyone had stopped laughing, kili spoke up  
"Fili, Cassie!" By then we were sitting down with food in our hands, I looked up at him  
"I'm...sorry." He turned to Natasha, and she shook her head  
"For ..." She mumbled. Kili sighed and turned back to us.  
"For making fun of you two...I won't do it again" he didn't sound very enthusiastic, he turned back to Natasha and she gave out a little smile and kissed him  
"Ooh" everyone mocked, Natasha smiled as kili let out a cheeky laugh and held her just a little bit tighter. I looked over to Thorin,he was looking at me, but as soon as we made eye contact, he quickly turned his head and carried on eating his food.

We quickly washed up and headed straight to bed. Tonight is was mine and fili's turn to lookout during the night. Everyone was asleep but we heard some faint whispers. Me and fili was sitting outside the cave on a cliff looking over to the landscape. We were sitting in piece and quiet. Fili was sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his legs around my body. I was curled into him dozing off. I think he knew that I wouldn't be able to stay up all night. His leather and fur clothing kept me warm.  
It was midnight and the only light was the lonely moon millions or stars. I started to fall into a deep sleep and the last thing I felt was a slight good night kiss on my head. While everyone was asleep, fili and kili was awake but kili was planning something.  
"Ppst.., fili!" Kili whispered trying not to wake anyone especially his uncle. Fli just turned his head to see kili standing at the entrance of the cave.  
"Hey, um. Me and Natasha are just gonna leave here to be alone for a while okay? Well be back before sunrise, okay?" Kili askes. Fili stayed quiet as a smile creeped into his face. He just nodded his head and kili went back to wake up Natasha.  
"Natasha. Wake up" as kili tried rocking her to wake her up.  
"What's wrong?" Natasha slurred out her mouth.  
"Oh, don't worry. Nothing's wrong. I just have a surprise for you." Natasha stood up and followed kili out the cave.  
"Thanks brother!" Kili whispered to fili allowing him to go. Natasha smiled at fili seeing how cute me and fili were.  
"Where are we going?" Natasha asked in confusion.  
"Don't worry. We're not going far. I just wanted some alone time." Natasha looked at the ground as she gave out a small cute smile.

They climbed to the top of the rocky mountain. They got to the top. The view was perfect looking over the rolling hills and forests while the moon lit up the sky.  
"This is so beautiful" Natasha slowly said as she was amazed by the view.  
"Not as beautiful as you" kili said softly. Natasha face lit up with a warm smile. Kili put his arm around Natasha body holding her close around her waist.  
"I love you Natasha.. Like alot, and you pretty much mean the world to me. I never want to let you go!" He said while holder her closer to him. Natasha blushed a lot and smiled.  
"I love you too. Alot" she said back. She looked behind into kili's eyes. They both smiled bringing them close to each other. They closed their eyes as their lips met. It was like it was meant to be. They kissed for what seems like forever. They parted to take a quick breath. Their foreheads where together staring into each other eyes once again. Natasha turned her body around facing kili. They kissed as kili was laying down with Natasha on top of him. Kili put one of his hands up to her head as his fingers ran through her hair. He gently put his hand on her back sneaking under her top. Anyone could tell they were happy. They kissed what seemed to be forever once and a while smiling at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, just a authors note. I just wanted to say a few things. **

**•I wanted to thank you guys for reading my story as it is the first one I have ever written. It means to such to me seeing people read this story**.

**•another thing is I could end the story here or I could keep writing? Only if you gussy want. I am also working in another story. **

**•it would mean a lot if you guys could comment or suggest something :) thank you! Xoxoxo. ✌ ❤ ?**

* * *

The next morning I woke up in fili's arms. He was asleep to. I have out a small smile and nudged him. He woke up to see that I was awake too.

"Morning cassie" he said giving me a big long hug. We walked over to the cave to see some people just waking up. Thorin was the first awake after us. Fili looked over to where kili and Natasha would normally sleep, but they were still out.  
" and where exactly have they gone?" Thorin spoke up.  
"Oh, they went for a walk to get some berries and food for Natasha. They left about 20 minutes ago. They will be back soon" kili said trying to cover for them.

While everyone was having the last food left over for break fast, kili and Natasha walked into the cave while they were holding hands and giggling. The whole cave went silent as they looked over to kili and Natasha. After about a few seconds, fili started laughing. Trying to contain it.  
"Hey kili. Did you two have a good... Time?" Fili spoke up. Kili understood this funny joke was revenge. They all started laughing and carried on eating. Thorin walked over to Natasha and kili to talked to them.  
"Where and what did you two actually go and do last night?" Thorin oakinshield said in a heavy, angry voice.  
"Oh... Well, um." Kili didn't know what to say. Thorin gave him a evil look and walked off.  
"What do u think he was thinking about?" Natasha said. Kili just shrugged his shoulders.

We started packing for more trekking. We were coming close to dale. The lonely mountain. Kili and Natasha were both riding on the same horse. Natasha was sitting i front of kili as she slept on kili's chest. Kili didn't mind it. I was riding behind fili and once every few minutes he would look back at me. Thorin, gandalf and balin were at the front of everyone on their horses talking about the key and their home.  
"There is someone coming!" Bofur screamed  
"Where? Shouted dwalin. We looked everywhere to find where it was coming form. We saw leaves flying Na street branches snapping as infront of us stood Radagast, the brown wizard. We all calmed down.  
"Ahh, radagast." Gandalf spoke from the front.  
" Gandalf, there is something wrong, verry wrong and evil lurking around these woods" Radagast spoke to Gandalf.  
"And what do you mean radagast?"  
" spiders, And.. And webs. But not ordained spiders. I followed their trail. They came from... Dol guldur."  
"Dol guldur? That place is abandoned!"  
"No Gandalf... It's not." Gandalf looked concerned.  
"Come on Gandalf. We don't have much time left!" Thorin spoke up.  
"Yes master thorin. Your quite right. We must head off." Gandalf replied. He then turned back towards radagast.  
" we must go. Ill catch up with you later radagast the brown"  
"Alrighty. Fare well Gandalf on your adventure." Radagast set off with his rastibell rabbits. We just carried on with our trekking. It soon pouring down with rain.  
"Can't you do so sing about this rain Gandalf?" Dori asked.  
" it's going to rain and keep raining till the rain stops." He replied. We were all upset. Kili put his coast and hoodie on Natasha so she will keep dry. She was still sleeping. I was starting to get a cold. Coughing and sneezing.  
"Would you like a handkerchief?" Asked bilbo. I just nodded my head. I didn't mind getting wet.

It was starting to get dark as the sun was setting behind the mountains. He were going up steep cliffs. I really didn't like heights.  
"We must find shelter!" Thorin screamed. After trekking in the rain and on a high cliff we finally arrived to a hidden cave in the mountains. We were out of food but only bomber was upset. Everyone hated the rain except kili and Natasha. They were running around in the rain. They laughed and kissed in the rain. I slept on my own because I didn't want to give fili a cold too. Before we went to bed he was sitting on the other side of the cave sharpening his naves and cleaning them. He kept giving me cheeky smiles. It made me feel a lot better. We all one by one fell asleep. Kili and Natasha was fast asleep together since the pervious night they didn't get any sleep. They curled up together making themselves warm. Kili has wrapped his arms around Natasha as she slept on kili's chest. By the time I was falling asleep everyone else was in a deep sleep. The cold made me get hot flashes and kept having vivid nightmare images. It kept me turning and tossing and turning around. I had a vivid images of everyone, all the dwarves, and Natasha being killed in front of me by orcs. I woke up thinking that the dream was real life screaming and running outside, far away from the cave as I could possibly go. I was honestly scared. I ran thinking there was something behind me. Chasing me. Put to get me. I felt a pair of hand bag be from behind thinking is was thing thing chasing me. I kicked and screamed wanting to be freed but it only got tighter.  
"Cassie! Your alright! just calm down!" A voice beckoned me. It sounded familiar. I turned my head around slowly to see who or what is was. I sighed with relief seeing it was just fili. I fell into his arms crying.  
"It's somewhere out there there fili! It's out to get me!" I cried. He just hushed me and hugged me tight.  
"Don't worry. You just had a nightmare. As long as your only arms, you'll be safe" fili said. I knew I could trust him. He helped me to my feet but I was week and shaking. He made me put my arm around his shoulder. He helped me walk back to the cave. We finally arrived back to the cave. He put me down as I nearly instantly fell asleep. This time fili slept with me. I fell asleep in his arms. Tears still running down my cheeks. He kissed my head and hugged me tight.

The next morning we woke up to a loud and rough shake.  
"Wake up!" Thorin screamed from the front of the cave. Everyone stood up in fear and the ground made weird sounds. The sand was draining. No one knew what was happening. We heard a loud thud as the ground gave in. We were falling into a dark cave. We hit the floor but luckily our fall was cushioned by bomber. We looked around investigating where we were. We were in a goblin gave. Scatters all around us. Few dozen short goblins came running towards us pushing, and shoving us towards what seemed the goblin king.  
"Who dare break into my cave?" He spoke. Thorin walks to the front of all of us  
"Thorin? Son or Thrain? I know someone who would pay a lot for your head" he spoke up again. We all knew this wasn't going good.  
"We're on a adventure. We meant no harm. We were just camping in a cave above" thorin said  
"We'll your not going on a adventure anymore." Goblin king said as he turned to the other goblins watching.  
"Kill them" he said slowly. I was scared and still shaking but that didn't stop me. We all took out our armour and began to fight out way out of the cave. Slicing, stabbing, hitting out way through. We fought for hours finally minimising the number down from a few thousand to a few dozen. We were running on sodden planks and the goblin king broke through the deck I forint of us, stopping on your only way out.  
"Hahaha, what are you doing to do now?" He taunted us. Gandalf the wizard stabbed his eye and cut his neck. He died right I front of us. All this heavy weight falling down on the planks caused it to break. Making us tumble down far down from the goblin cave. We all dusted ourselves off and tried running towards the exit if their was any. Kili called out that there were send downs. They charged down the hill like angry beasts. We ran for our lives. Kili was holding my hand as we ran as fast as we could. The only thing that would save us is light. We ran trying to forget the pain in our legs. Me burst throu the tiny exit and ran down the hill. Some dwarves tripped and fell rolling down the hillside. We finally got to the bottom as everyone is panting out of breath. Gandalf counted us to make sure we were all here. All 15 of us were there. Just as we finally got our breath back. We were being hunted, by orcs. The wargs surrounded us. They came closer and closer. We thought we might of had a chance of winning but more by the minutes arrived. We couldn't go anywhere as we were on a dead end cliff. We had to choice but to climb the trees before they could attack. We climbed as high as we could go, but out of no where, Azog appeared. Thorin turned around to see him standing there. He truly thought he was dead.  
"It Cannot be!" He said to himself.  
" that ones mine" he pointed out to thorin  
"Kill the rest" Azog announced. All the wargs lashed out and attacked the trees causing them to tumble down as we jumped from tree to tree. We were on the last tree. I left like I was going to die. Kili and Natasha was hugging each other but me and kili were separated. Gandalf set fire to some pine comes and gave us some making the wargs to got back. Our hope came back, but not for long, a loud crack shocked us all. The tree shook. The tree was starting to fall backwards over the cliff. Kili and Natasha were holding into each other. But kili wrapped his arms around Natasha and held into the tree who she couldn't fall. The tree was hanging but it's last roots, everyone was hanging and dangling from the tree but holing on for their life. Thorin had to choice but for once and for all kill Azog. He stood up and ran towards, charging at Azog. He was happy. The warg jumped over him causing thorin to crash down onto the floor, but he wouldn't give up. He stood up many times as he could to fight and kill Azog for once. He took a hard hit from Azog, making him fly and hit the ground hard. The warg picked him up with his mouth, crushing him tiny bit, and throwing him away like he was garbage. I couldn't bare to watch, neither Luke anyone else. We screamed his name but nothing was happening , he was unconscious.

Bilbo got the courage to stand against Azog to defend thorin. He thought is was a piece of cake, but he didn't know what he was up against. He managed to kill one Orc but the others were ganging up on him. All of us and the rest of the dwarves decided to help him out. We charged with fire in our eyes for thorin trying to kill as much as possible orcs. We weren't that strong thou. Much of us was wounded but we kept fighting. We all tried aiming for Azog but the other wargs and orcs for in the way. Kili and Natasha working as a team fighting wargs off one by one like it was easy. I found it difficult. I was just fighting an Orc not a warg, he had many weapons. I caught him off guard and tried stabbing him. He dodged but with his spare and he quickly took out a knife and plunged it deep into my stomach causing me to weaken, stumble and fall to the ground. It pain was agonising. I hear my name being called out by people. I loom to my right as I see thorin lying on the ground taking a last glimpse before he went unconscious again, we made eye contact. Everything went quiet. He gave me a smile as I gave him one back to. He went unconscious again. I look around me. Everyone wall falling from the battle but kili and Natasha still strong and working like a team. Fili was trying to rush to my aid but the orcs kept hitting him down, i could see a tear roll down his cheek... Was this the end? Natasha was kicked in the stomach making her cough up blood. But she was a fighter, she never gave up, and kili was their to support her. As I was dozing off. My vision became very fuzzy and faint. I could see birds, big birds picking wargs and orcs up and throwing them off the cliff and at the same time rescuing us. I cold crept Into my body. I could feel I was being picked up but my eyes closed as I went. Everyone suffered from damage from the fight. The birds carried us far away from the fight. They soon put us down, one by one on a platform looking over the landscape.  
"Thorin, cassie" they all shouted rushing to us. Gandalf quickly tired to heal thorin and it was successful, making him come into consciousness, but Gandalf tried to heal me, but my damage was to bad. I could only come out of consciousness too for a while. Gandalf searched through his bag for any potion or medication. As thorin wake up and thanked everyone for saving him and helping him worth the orcs but he still didn't notice I was on the ground. He looked around making sure everyone was okay. He could hear faint cries behind him. He turned around as he could see fili sitting by my side. Thorin ran over to see what happened. I was lightly awake with my eyes half open. Fili was holding my hand tight as possible letting me know he was there.  
"I'm so sorry cassie" he whispered out. I gave him a small smile trying to say that it's not his fault.  
" Cassie? What happened? " thorin shouted as it hit him...Before he went unconscious he was me lying in the ground close to him. He saw I was holding my wound by my stomach as I tried to stop the blood.  
"There must be something you can do?" Thorin said as he turned around to Gandalf. He still was looking through his bag. A small faint smile crept into his face. He took out a long tube that had green liquid inside of it.  
"This will save her!" Said Gandalf pushing everyone out of the way. He gave me the potion to drink as I swelled it. It was awful and made me want to throw up but it worked. I could feel a tingly feeling by my wound as it slowly started to close up. Fili was over happy. He thanked Gandalf many times. I slowly and steadily started to stand up only to get a very right hug by fili.  
"I love you" he said whispering in my ear  
" I love you too" I said back. Thorin turned around in investigate the scenery and the landscape. Over the rolling hills and forests he could find the one and only, lonely mountain. He didn't believe his eyes. He walked to the edge of the steep and high rock to get a better view. Everyone followed him.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo pointed out. Thorin smiled as he replied.  
"Our home." Our faces lit up as our hope was restored. Fili and kili were standing either side of thorin. He put his arms around kili and fili. He was proud. Kili and Natasha were holding hands. They both lent in for a kiss. Their lips met making them hold each other closely. Perfection.


End file.
